


Some Days

by justanothersong



Series: Chili Pepper 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothersong/pseuds/justanothersong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, it can be tough. Some days, Dean wonders what the hell he was thinking, getting in so deep and falling so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Chili Pepper 'Verse, but can be read as a standalone.  
> Shameless fluff.

Some days, it can be tough. Work can be stressful. There are stupid arguments, about who forgot to pay the cable bill on time and who left an empty milk carton in the refrigerator. Some days they get wrapped up in the everyday stupid kind of stuff that everyone goes through, enough to make everything tense and strange.

Because Dean Winchester didn’t do this sort of thing. He wasn’t a long-term kind of guy. There had been some, people he thought he might learn to love someday, but it had never lasted long enough to find out. He’d never brought anyone to meet his family before, never shared his living space with anyone, never really let anyone inside enough to see how broken and damaged he could be. A smile and a wink and a fantastic night between the sheets had been enough to keep all the searching questions and complicating feelings at bay, until Cas.

Cas and his stupid messy hair, his goddamn ties and waistcoats, his too-blue gaze that seemed to cut through all of Dean’s shit and see right to the core of him, leaving him bare and naked and for once in his life, not afraid to let someone else see.

Some days, it can be tough. Some days, Dean wonders what the hell he was thinking, getting in so deep and falling so hard. Some days, the wild and frightened part of Dean wanted to turn tail and run.

But then there were those days when the first thing he’d see when he’d open his eyes was Cas smiling at him in the doorway to their bedroom, steaming cup of coffee at the ready. There were days when the snow or the rain kept them locked indoors, and they spent hours tucked between flannel sheets, laughing and touching and making love, forgetting the world existed outside of the little space they had carved out together.

There were the days when nothing went right, and Dean made it home in a foul mood, angry at the world and on the precipice of throwing away everything that was good and whole about his life. And those were the days Cas would come home early and be waiting there for him, pulling Dean into his arms and listening to him shudder and sigh, offering no lectures or advice, just holding him and letting him get it all out.

There were days when Dean couldn’t imagine his life without Cas, and those days became more and more frequent until they were every single day of his life.

Some days, Dean wondered what he could have done to be so lucky. 

Some days, Cas would smile to himself, and wonder the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://literatec.tumblr.com), if you wish.
> 
> Please do not add this, or any of my posted works, to Goodreads. Thank you.


End file.
